1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a systems of syringes arranged for performing a procedure, preferably in sequential order. More particularly, the present invention is directed a system including a set of syringes and a rack configured to hold and display the set of syringes. Each syringe is preferably configured to deliver relatively small amounts such that the syringes are disposed of after a single use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many dental procedures require the delivery of multiple compositions so several syringes are typically used. For example, when restoring a carious tooth with a composite filling the procedure may involve the use of a caries indicator, an etchant, a primer or bonding agent, a bonding resin, and a polymerizable composite. Such a procedure also typically involves the use of a polishing agent and a sealant. Due to the many compositions that are utilized in such procedures, there is a need for a system of organizing the various delivery devices. More particularly, a system is needed which reduces the time in between the steps of applying the various compositions.
The delivery devices used in such procedures are typically syringes. An example of a widely used conventional syringe is shown in FIGS. 2A-2D at 100. Although such a syringe is very useful as a delivery device in many procedures, particularly dental procedures, some circumstances require the use of uniquely configured syringes. For example, many dental procedures are optimally performed with enhanced delivery control. Additionally, it is often preferable to deliver very small amounts of a liquid from a syringe which can then be disposed of after a single use. Accordingly, syringes are also needed which enable small amounts to be delivered from single use disposable syringes that enable a user to have a high degree of control during delivery.
In conclusion, a system is needed for supporting a set of syringes in an organized arrangement. The system needs to allow the syringes to be easily fully viewed when held by a display and holding device and to be easily removed and returned to the device. Such a system is needed for conventional syringes and also for syringes designed for single use so that the entire system is disposable.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide improved systems and methods for organizing various delivery devices used in a particular procedure, especially systems and methods that reduces the time in between the steps of applying the various compositions.
Another object of the present invention is to enable a user to easily view the syringes held in a rack and to enable a user to easily remove and return the syringes to a rack.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for supporting a set of syringes sized for single use in an organized arrangement so that the entire system is disposable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for enabling a user to deliver small amounts from single use disposable syringes that also enable a user to have a high degree of control during delivery.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide methods and apparatus for enabling a practitioner to easily apply adequate amounts of pressure to dispense a composition as desired without regrasping the syringe during the depression of the plunger into the barrel such that the syringe is not moved relative to a delivery site during the delivery of the composition to the delivery site due to movement of the user""s hand.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth hereinbelow in the detailed description, or will be appreciated by the practice of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a novel rack adapted for holding a set of syringes. The syringes may be conventional syringes or unique syringes that have a hollow elongated barrel engaged by a plunger with unique relative lengths.
The rack is configured to rest on a flat surface and hold the syringes so that the syringes are horizontal relative to the flat surface. So if a user has the rack resting on a table the entire syringe can be easily viewed. More importantly, the syringe barrel of each syringe can be seen and the printed indicia can be easily read.
The rack and the set of syringes held in the rack may be used in various procedures, however, dental procedures are particularly benefitted by the use of the rack and the set of syringes. Dental procedures such as procedures related to the restoration of a tooth typically involve the use of several different compositions that are sequentially delivered from different syringes. The systems and methods disclosed herein are very useful for such procedures as the syringes are held in manner that enables the practitioner to easily remove each syringe from the rack and return each syringe to the rack in a sequential manner such that the time in between the steps of applying the various compositions is minimized.
The rack has a series of cradles adapted to holding the barrels of syringes. The cradles conform to the configuration of the syringe barrels which are typically round. Each cradle has a slot configuration with an open top, two opposing sides and a bottom surface. Since the cradle holds the syringe in an open configuration all of the syringe barrel can be seen. So a user can quickly identify the contents of the syringe based on indicia such as the printed material on the barrel, the color of the barrel, the color of the plunger, etc.
Each cradle preferably has a locking extension that extends from both sides of the cradle. The locking extensions are raised portions that extend slightly beyond the surface of the sides to provide a tight fit with the syringe barrel. This tight fit between enables the syringe barrels to be held in place as the rack is moved with the set of syringes during transportation and use.
Each cradle is separated from an adjacent cradle by a spacing element. The spacing elements have a width or thickness that is at least about the same as or slightly greater than the length of elements extending from the syringes. More particularly, the grasping handle of each syringe is prevented from contacting the syringe barrel of an adjacent syringe due to the length of the spacing elements. Accordingly, syringes can be positioned close together without diminishing the accessibility of the syringes.
The thickness between each bottom surface of each cradle and the base surface of the rack is preferably about the same as or greater than the length that each grasping handle extends from each syringe barrel. This configuration prevents the syringes from being pivoted out of the cradles when the rack is placed on a flat surface. Also when several racks are stacked on each other, this configuration prevents the grasping handles of the syringes in one set from becoming encumbered by the grasping handles of the syringes in the adjacent set.
To optimally stack the rack on another rack, the racks preferably have stacking prongs extending from the spacing elements. The optional prongs are preferably at the opposing ends of the rack.
The syringes used with the rack may be conventional syringes or syringes that are uniquely configured for delivery of small amounts of a composition in a unidose or single application. The chamber of the syringe barrel is preferably sized to hold just enough composition for use in a single dental restorative procedure. The small size of the syringe barrel enables less plastic material to be used so that the syringes can be disposed of after a single use.
In contrast to prior art syringes which have chambers and plungers with approximately the same lengths, the plunger has a length that is significantly longer than that of the chamber of the barrel. The plunger preferably has a length that is at least twice that of the chamber of the barrel. Accordingly, when the plunger is fully advanced within the chamber a portion of the plunger extends out of the chamber with a length that is preferably at least equal to that of the chamber. The length of the plunger relative to that of chamber enables the syringe to be grasped in a single position and then to be used to continuously deliver the composition by advancing the plunger within the chamber until the composition is expressed from the chamber. This is a significant advantage as it eliminates the possibility of accidentally moving the syringe due to altering one""s grasp of the syringe. It is typically necessary to regrasp prior art syringes as the plunger is depressed within the barrel. Not only is it unnecessary to regrasp the syringe during the depression of the plunger into the chamber, the configuration of the syringe also enables a user to exert less effort in delivering the composition. Further, the configuration enables a user to exert essentially the same amount effort throughout the depression of the plunger within the chamber of the barrel, thereby avoiding the possibility of suddenly varying the delivery rate.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.